


We did it

by Evke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Force Bond, Han Solo - Freeform, Happy Ending, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Leia - Freeform, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey - Freeform, Rey Kenobi, Rey Palpatine, Rey Skywalker, Rey Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo alternative ending, Reylo fixing, Star Wars - Freeform, TRoS ending, alternative ending, ben solo surviving, deserved reylo, reylo fixed, reylo kiss, tros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evke/pseuds/Evke
Summary: The alternative ending we need (and deserve) after the Rise of Skywalker.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 39
Kudos: 327





	We did it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katámnak](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kat%C3%A1mnak).



First, it felt empty. Like every soul that emerged into her body left her behind one by one, saying a last goodbye before actually leaving her alone, believing it was her last steps she took. Rey felt tired, cold, and heavy. She felt the heaviness take upon her as she fell to the ground, breathing out the last bit of force she had left. For the first time in her life, she did not feel any force inside. It was weird, but she was too exhausted to understand it. By now, it was just tiredness. The ships were close, yet far away as she looked at them in amazement; they almost looked as they were dancing, painting the sky with red explosions and grey lines. She would have stared at them for a little longer, but she couldn't hold on. Rey took a last breath.

He hardly felt the rocks under his palms as he pulled himself up from the chasm he was thrown into. Those little scratches were nothing compared to the pain he felt in his body; every step he took felt like the last he could before collapsing to the ground. Yet, he kept trudging to his destination. He had to do this, and he didn't just know it - he felt it in his veins. The constants vagueness he felt before disappeared, as he has never been surer before in his life as he did in this exact moment. He just had to do everything. _Everything_ he could. For Rey.

He laid his eyes on the thin body lying on the ground. A cold fist gripped his heart, and the last bit of hope was the only thing pushing him towards. Hope, and the feeling that he _must._ He kneeled down and hugged the girl. He couldn’t believe he was able to do so – but oh, if he could have hugged her in any other situation, just not here, not because of this – and leaned in to check for a heartbeat, what he did not find.

 _'I am doing this’_ He thought to himself, as he pulled her body to his lap as gently as he could. He wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her in a tight hug. _'Now she looks so small'_ He thought. _'but even now… she looks so strong. Oh, Rey… How did you?'_ He looked at her beautiful face, slowly rocking the lifeless body. He closed his eyes to concentrate. _‘Mother’_ he mumbled. _‘How did she? Help me too, Mother… Help me, please… For Rey. Mother… Mom. Mom, please help me now.’_

He gave everything he could. Everything he had, and more – but he didn’t feel the coldness. He felt warmth coming from the tiny body in his lap, breathing, breathing again, and he felt joy waving through his body. He couldn’t even believe his eyes when they locked with Rey’s, hers’ life in them, fire, and as always, hope.

The girl quickly pulled herself up into a sitting position. The tiredness she felt was gone. Now she felt something new – arms around her, a chest close to hers, and his thigh under her, making her taller now than he was. He looked up, still in disbelief, but in relief, he couldn’t accept just yet. She felt overjoyed. It was him, who saved her. It was not Kylo Ren. It was…

 _‘Ben’_ she whispered. She was smiling, even grinning when she understood what this meant. What this meant for the world, but most importantly, for _them_. She stared at the face she wanted to see this closely for so long now. She looked at his hair, his eyes, and the place where his scar used to be, which he got from her long ago, and which disappeared when she saved him. Finally, she looked at his lips smiling at her. _“I did want to take your hand… Ben’s hand.”_ That was true. But now, it was Ben Solo, not Ren. She leaned forward to kiss him, for the first time in forever, so gently, thankfully, relieved.

When she pulled back, he couldn’t help but grin. He looked at every part of Rey’s face he could, to memorize this face, to hold on to this moment forever, to which he longed for so long now. This amazing, astonishing girl, this scavenger girl from Jakku. The Palpatine girl. Her girl. The strongest girl in the world. And now, his world. Rey. The girl he has fallen in love with.

Her thumb caressed his face softly, following his smile’s line. She never saw him smile before. She couldn’t have imagined a better ending to their story, it was almost shockingly perfect. This smile… This damned smile, so pure, so childish, and so honest. So beautiful. The boy she has fallen in love with.

It was Ben who leaned forward this time. It’s been so long since he last felt truly loved. Wanted, accepted. Forgiven. And happy. Rey gave everything.

It was an even longer kiss, an even happier one. This moment was something they both desired, and now that is was happening, they couldn’t get enough. The kiss they shared was the softest, gentlest thing Ben has ever experienced in his life. He pulled back to take a breath, and leaned his forehead against hers, and looked her in the eyes.

 _‘You did it’_ He whispered smiling.

 _‘We did it’_ Responded Rey, also smiling.

They sat there for a long time on the ground, wrapped in a hug, so close to each other they were able to feel each other’s heartbeat. It was peace now. They were happy.


End file.
